


Suns Droplettes

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Sky at Night [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Competition, Concern, Cooking, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Dreams, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, First Meetings, Fondness, Gen, Getting Lost, M/M, Nightmares, Worry, becoming friends, island boys, parental Nyx Ulric, sora is determined to WIN and prove remy is the master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Sora in the FFXV world! (and the relationships he makes there!)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Iris Amicitia, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Nyx Ulric
Series: The Sky at Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703932
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. True Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i've dedicated it to the right person! 
> 
> This is from their comment! Inspired by this line!  
> "sora who would totally be bffs with iris and totally shows off his magic with the boys." I didn't really manage the showing off magic bit, but hey!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Sora hadn’t expected to meet Gladio’s sister. He didn’t even know Gladio _had_ a sister. They were about the same age, the others had said. Sora wouldn’t deny he was excited. He _loved_ meeting new people, and he expected to like Iris as much as he did the others he’d met here. He had a feeling she’d remind him of Kairi. At least they had no connection this time!   
  
“So you’re the one that’s been keeping my brother in line, huh?”   
  
He jumps at the cheery voice, spinning around and seeing, well exactly what he was expecting really. A girl about his age that reminded him of Kairi.

He grinned at her and swiped his thumb across the tip of his nose, “Yup! That’s me! You’re Iris right?”

She smiled back and nodded, “I dunno why they wanted us to meet so badly though?”  
  
Sora just shrugs, “Probably he thinks you’ll keep me from doing something stupid while they’re doing whatever it is they do.” He grinned, “But I think we could get into a little bit of mischief, don’t you?”   
  
Iris’s eyes glittered, “Whatcha got in mind, Mr. Sunshine?”   
  
He laughed and tilted his head toward a nearby lake, “Wanna find some treasure? Bet I could find more than you.”   
  
“Oh you’re _on!”_

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora’s at least 95% sure they’re gonna get into a _lot_ of trouble. They weren’t really under stay put orders. (As if Sora would have listened anyways). But it was _highly suggested_ they stay in the little town. He had gotten to the lake as quick as he could, barely beating Iris there, who claimed he cheated. He just had a lot of racing experience!

He didn’t know what kinda stuff they’d find in the lake, but he shucked off his outter layers and dove deep, Iris on his tail. She was a pretty great swimmer, but Sora had more experience with rougher waters. But she knew the kinds of things to expect out here. 

Or so they thought. They had gathered their little weird treasures and gathered on a small almost dock on the side, debating goods. Then the weird rumbling came and Iris jerked up quicker than Sora’s ever seen.  
  
“We have to hide! Now!” She grabbed his arm and they dropped their treasures, barely grabbing their clothes before taking off. In the opposite direction of the town.

Sora hadn’t paid much attention to where they were going, but he assumed Iris had, assuming she knew the area. But he was wrong with that too, when they finally stopped and the sun was setting, already so low. It was chilly, and Sora gave Iris his coat. It wasn’t much, but it’d keep her a little warmer.

“So, we’re lost huh?” His voice was surprisingly cheerful.

She gave a solemn nod but he just nudged her playfully, “Hey, don’t worry. I’m an old hand at camping.”

He didn’t think she was afraid, probably more ashamed at being unprepared and lost in the first place.

“Help me find a good place to make camp, okay?” He asked, leaning down to meet her eyes, refusing to let her beat herself up over this. 

She nodded, and they set to work, both gathering the things they’d need along the way, Sora making dumb jokes until he got the girl to laugh. Until she threatened to throw him in the fire. He only laughed back and made a pit and cast a weak fire spell, causing her to gasp.

He tilted his head at her, “What is it?”  
  
“How did you do that! The only ones that can do magic like that have a connection to the crystal!” Her eyes were amazing, maybe a little wary. She was just like her brother.

“I picked it up on my travels. I don’t have a connection to your crystal, but I just have a natural talent I guess.” He laughed and shrugged, “don’t worry though, i’m not a bad guy. Your brother and Nyx already vetted me, remember? I promise I won’t do anything to put you or anyone else in danger. Actually i’m here to do the opposite.”  
  
She squinted at him, but ultimately believed him. She trusted her brother’s judgement afterall.

“So where do you come from?”  
  
“A little island a long way away from here, kinda like Nyx. I have a friend that you remind me of a lot. Maybe i'll bring her here one day, and you guys can meet. I bet you’d get along great.” Kairi would love it here, she’d love Iris.

The two talked for hours that night, something keeping the daemons at bay ,but every snapped twig or sound startled Iris.

“Hey, Iris, it’s alright, okay? I know you guys are pretty strict about being out at night, but i’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” He summoned his keyblade. The little twinkles left behind shone in her eyes, “see this?” He asked, and she nodded, “This thing is pure light. I won’t let anything dark get to us. If it gets close, I'll blast it into next week!” He stood and raised the key above his head, shooting a small fireball out. She laughed, and he figured he’d done his job.

  
  


\---

  
  


It’s the middle of the night when they hear footsteps. Loud, running, multiple footsteps. Sora’s on his feet, keyblade drawn before the shadows of the dying fire even reach the intruder. He feels Iris get up and get into a defensive stance beside him.

“We told you not to run away!” It’s Gladio’s voice, and Sora easily dismisses his key and gives a sheepish grin.

“We only went to the lake, but then stuff happened. We’re safe though! She’s safe! I promise!” He held up his hands at the stony look Gladio sent him. He watched the big guy fret over his sister as she whined and wheedled at him, a smile on his mouth.

He didn’t expect the same treatment from Nyx.

He felt the other’s hands on his shoulders and he was turned to look into ice blue eyes. His own widened in surprise.

“What were you thinkin’ sunshine?” Sora could hear the strain in his tone, “You could’ve gotten killed. I know you’re a badass in all these worlds, but there’s so much you don’t know! You can’t just wander wherever you want.”

  
  
He could, actually and he had, but he felt a soft smile tug at his lips. It’d been awhile since anyone had worried about him like that.

“Not to worry Mr. Hero!” He gave a goofy salute, “I protected the princess!”   
  
Noctis snorted behind Nyx. Iris gave a yell in delight. Gladio groaned. Prompto took a picture. Sora just laughed.

He had so many new, good friends.

It was also an added bonus they were impressed with his magic skills.

  
Take _that_ Donald!


	2. A rat above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is appalled Sora got cooking training from a -rat-
> 
> Sora is determined to prove that Remy is the better chef(teacher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Mia!!  
> "Hear me out him and ignis have beef on who is the better cook. Ignis is mad cause sora figure out that one dessert ignis tried to make noctis in brotherhood."   
> I hope it's ok!!

Sora frowned heavily at Ignis, his arms crossed and legs poised at the ready. Maybe telling the other man that he had been trained by a star-awarded chef had been a mistake. Or at least the honesty of the answer of  _ who  _ the chef was was the mistake.

“A rat.” He said in his accent, “You learned how to cook from a _rat.”_   
  
Sora stomped his foot, “He’s not just a rat, Iggy! He’s a chef! He has a whole restaurant! A bistro! He taught me everything I know!” 

“I’d hardly call that an education.”   
  
Oh now he’d done it, “I’ll prove it! I’ll make whatever you tell me to, and I'll do it perfectly!” No one insulted Little Chef while he was round, not even another friend. 

Ignis’s eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and Sora knew he didn’t truly believe Sora would be able to pull this off.   
  
“Alright, since you’re so intent on this, there’s this pastry Noct’s been wanting to taste again. I’ll even supply the ingredients.” Ignis looked like the cat that got the canary.   
  
Sora huffed, “Bring it on, glasses.” He turned and went to the kitchen to wait.   
  
  
\---   
  
  
He watched Ignis set things out, trying to piece together what it could possibly be without being told. He had a general idea of what he wanted to do, then got the bare minimum info from Ignis. How to work the oven and all that fancy stuff, and what exactly he should be trying to create. Some kinda fancy tart thing.   
  
He shrugged and shooed Iggy from the room, tying an apron around his waist. He completely ignored just how big the apron was on him. Was everyone here just freakishly tall?   
  
He shook his head and got to work. Determined to make Iggy eat his words.  _ And  _ his perfect tart things!   
  
  
\---   
  
  
He hadn’t expected it to be a  _ team event _ . He walked into the living room with a tray to every single one of the guys around. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Iggy, Nyx, Donald and Goofy! He even saw Iris. His nerves flared up briefly, but he snuffed it and walked with confidence to the coffee table before them.   
  
“Well, this is it!” He announced, grin bright as he crossed his arms behind his head. Best to hide nerves behind a confident smile, right?   
  
He looked to each of them as they all took one. Most were looking to Noctis. Donald and Goofy were focused on eating the treat, but Nyx was grinning at him, a look like pride on his face. Sora just beamed. He had a feeling he was gonna do good. If Nyx believed in him he definitely had it in the bag.   
  
His nerves started to kick in again as the others ate in silence, the only one with any real expression was Nyx and Sora couldn’t really read it well.   
  
“Well? Guys don’t leave a fella hangin!” He implored, and got too many sets of eyes on him all at once.   
  
Ignis looked to Noctis, and then Noct spoke.   
  
“It’s...It’s  _ perfect _ . What did you do, Sora? Iggy’s been trying to perfect this for  _ years _ ! You didn’t even know what you were making!” His eyes  _ sparkled _ . Ignis looked shocked, Nyx laughed.   
  
Sora beamed, smug at Ignis, “Chef’s Intuition.”   
  
He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to start a food war, but, well hey.   
  
He was gonna win it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more coming!


	3. Night Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx hadn't expected he'd get to meet Sora again, and he really wasn't expecting the sunshine boy to suffer from things similar to Nyx, but he should've known better.
> 
> Sora was a solider, after all. Just in a different battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Mia!  
> "Also love the dreameater mention, I wonder how they would react to sora constantly being put to sleep. Now real talk when do noctis and nyx give him his adoption papers?"
> 
> (I don't think i included it, but you can clearly imagine Nyx deciding sora is his son now and he will be protecting him in any way possible)

Nyx hadn't really expected to see Sora again, if he was honest. He had thought the boy would get in his weird little ship, and be gone for...well ever. He didn’t think he’d hear that peculiar sound of...what had he called it? Gummiship? He had honestly thought he’d dreamt it. 

They had spent most of the time the boy had been gone just rebuilding. It was a long, arduous process, and they hadn’t really come that far. But it was still an improvement on where they’d begun. It was the middle of the night when he heard the engines, and even then he wouldn’t have if he hadn't left the window open. They all still slept close together, unwilling to be too far apart. At most they’d sleep a floor away from each other, but Nyx always was right beside Noctis.

Nyx sat up slowly, careful to get out of the bed to not disturb Noctis. He’d been having a hard time sleeping lately and Nyx wasn't going to deny him any amount of sleep. He carefully but quickly made his way downstairs and out to the garden, surprised etched across his face to see Sora, bright eyed and bushy tailed still. This time he was dressed a bit more casually, almost like he’d snuck out for a visit.

Nyx really wouldn’t put it past him.

He waved dumbly back as Sora did with exuberance. 

“Did I wake you up?” Sora’s voice at least was appropriate for this quiet night.

Nyx only shrugged, “Thought it was a dream, came to investigate. You’ve got a very particular sounding engine, you know.”

Sora grinned, then took a running jump into Nyx’s arms and Nyx laughed and held the boy tightly.

“I missed you too squirt. You out here on a secret mission?” 

Sora huffed against his shoulder then rubbed the back of his head as Nyx put him back on his feet. 

“Somethin’ like that! I dunno I just wanted to see if you guys were okay! If everything was alright and I knew Donald wouldn’t let me come without a lotta suffering, so I just...took it for a joyride I guess.” Nyx could tell there was a little more to it than that, but he wouldn’t push. He knew about secrets and trauma.

“Well, it’s nice to see you, but everyone’s asleep now, wanna come in?” It wasn’t really his place to offer, but no one cared about decorum like that anymore, at least not right now.

Sora grinned brilliantly and nodded, following Nyx inside to the kitchen. Nyx started making tea. It just felt right. 

They stood in silence, Sora leaning against the little island between them. He looked so small, Nyx could hardly believe the poor kid had shoulder the weight of actual  _ worlds  _ and hadn’t broken. No, not broken, but Nyx could see the fragments. 

“So what’s really got you out here little fighter. I know you missed us, but I know there’s more to it.” Soldier to soldier. Nyx’s heart ached.

Deep blue eyes met his glacial blue, then looked away again, wrapping small hands around a cup much more fancy than anything he’d ever touched before. Nyx could understand that, but Sora took it in stride. 

“I have a hard time sleeping, but not cause of why you’d think. I mean, yeah sometimes that has something to do with it but…” He sighed, running a hand through hair that was even more wild than it was the first time they met. 

Nyx waited and eventually Sora found the words, “I’ve been put under a lot of...not very nice sleeping spells by not very nice people. Sometimes if I'm conscious enough I start to panic and think I'll get stuck again. The first time it happened it was a year, and they told me they’d messed with my memories, I'd ended up in some kind of egg stasis thing while a friend put my memories back together. Then it happened again not long after I woke up, someone got into my subconscious and just...pulled me down deep, if it wasn’t for Riku I wouldn’t have made it. Then again but it was like, just some sort of sleep pollen that a horse woke me up from. I’m just...I’m tired all the time but sleeping  _ terrifies  _ me. I’d rather face another thousand heartless or 50 more waves than succumb to sleep like that again…” 

Nyx...hadn’t expected that, not by a long shot. He felt his fist clench. Just who could put such a sweet kid through so much shit? Who could look into Sora’s face and want to cause him pain? He knew in his heart that whoever had done it all to him had already paid a price, but Nyx wished he could meet them and make them truly suffer.

“That’s rough sundrop.” His voice was quiet but Sora’s smile was soft.

He gave a half shrug and sipped at his tea, “‘S no biggie. I have my friends, and I have a ship to visit even more! I just- I don’t wanna miss anymore than I already have.” 

Nyx rounded the island and gathered Sora into his arms. He felt those strong but small hands grip his shirt tightly and felt a small face press against his chest.

He couldn’t help but wonder how long it’d been since anyone held the boy. 

“You’ve always got a home here, Sora.” Nyx’s voice was soft, “And if you’re lucky, Noct’s little dream guardian might pay you a visit or two, if you decide to sleep here.”

Sora gave a small laugh against his chest and pulled back, looking up, “Carbuncle is great, but I have my own dream guardians.”

Nyx felt intrigued by that, but he didn’t ask, not yet.

“Wanna sleep in a royal bed?”

“I sure would like to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Crystal Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora voice: World Order who? Idk her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble inspired by Mia's comments!
> 
> "I wonder how lucis magic would react with sora’s brand of magic...like would sora be rejected by the crystal? Or like comparing sora’s kinda warping to noctis or nyx."

They were all intrigued with Sora’s specific brand of magic. They had a bunch of questions, but he didn’t really have answers.

“So you’re sure you’re not crystal blessed?” Prompto asked, suspicious but playfully so.

“I’m Duck blessed?” He answered to Donalds squawking in the background. It brought laughter but no more answers.

They’d explained how their magic worked, how it was all attached to the crystal they were searching for, how they couldn’t even really do the spells Sora could unless they actually _made them._ Kinda like bombs or something. Sora had displayed his skill on several occasions, from fire to firaga to Holy to thundaga and even curaga. Ignis was intrigued and wanted to know everything. But Donald wouldn’t budge and Sora just didn’t know or question it.

“It’s just how it’s been, I don’t gotta recharge anything or make potions or things like that. Sometimes i’ll give stuff I find to the moogles and they’ll synthesize for me but-”

“Wait!” Iris cut in, “Moogles?!”

Sora tilted his head, “Yeah? Don’t you guys have shopkeep moogles?”

Iris looked like she wanted to scream or explode or both. Gladio patted her on the shoulder.

“They don’t really exist here, but she loves ‘em.” 

Sora pouted then grabbed for his gummiphone. Standing he showed the girl the pictures of and with moogles he’d taken.

“Sora!” she gasped, “Is this you?!”

Sora looked at the picture and laughed. It was from monstropolis, “Oops, yeah! It’s me! Donald’s magic lets us transform in some places! To fit in better! This was a world of monsters, I've been a mermaid before and a lion cub, a vampire! A pirate too!” 

Iris demanded to see more of his changes, and he let her. He had taken tons of pictures when he figured out how. They were for reasons just like this.(When Donald wasn’t around, Sora didn’t adhere to the World Order near as strictly, as if he had ever been strict before) As she looked he looked back to the others.

“I wish I could answer, but I don’t feel any kinda connection to any crystal.”

Noctis hummed in thought, “Should I try and share my connection to it with you? See if it’ll attach you to our link?”

Sora gasped and looked to Noct with sparkling eyes, “I-I mean, I’m willing to try?”

His playing it cool didn’t work, he got a laugh from Gladio, small and fond. Nyx gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

“I haven’t done this in awhile, but we might as well, right?” Noct gave a small grin, and held his hands out.

Sora’s hands still looked small even in Noctis’s. 

They both closed their eyes. Nyx wasn’t sure what exactly went in to making this link, but he was sure that whatever it was Sora was trying in spades.

He wasn’t sure if their specific brands of magic would work together though.

A furrow began to appear in Noct’s brow, and he eventually opened his eyes, giving Sora’s hands a small squeeze.

“It’s like there’s a block. It’s not necessarily saying ‘No’, but it’s more like, it won't mesh together? Like oil and water, or something? One or the other? If he was here, and had the link he wouldn’t be able to tap in to his other skills, and vice versa. Outside of this world he wouldn’t be able to use whatever we could possibly give him.”

Sora frowned, but it looked more like a pout, “That...sucks!” he let out a wail and gripped his hair, making everyone in the room laugh. Nyx grabbed a hold of the small thing and rubbed his fist against his hair.

“Hush you! You've got some amazing magic!”

“But what about our connection!” He was being dramatic purely for effect, but it was doing exactly what he wanted, bringing laughter and levity.

“We’re already connected sundrop!” Nyx laughed.

“Yeah! You say as much all the time!” Prompto joined in, “We’re in each other’s hearts right?”

Sora fought his way from Nyx’s grasp and grinned blindingly, “You got it! We’ve already made our connection. So long as we know each other, no matter what happens, even if we forget each other, we still have each other right here.” He couldn’t reach his own heart, so he headbutted Nyx’s.

Astrals, what a sappy kid.

But he was right, they were connected now. Nyx met Noctis’s eyes over the kids fluffy head and Noctis’s smile was soft.

Yeah, they were connected.


	5. Dream Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora can't NOT take Riku to meet some of his new favorite people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another from Mia!
> 
> "Plus he could see carbuncle right? Like that is such a cool element real talk. What is their reaction to meeting riku? How would riku react to carbuncle, would his dreameater side awaken?"

Riku could barely keep the smile off his face. Overtly fond. Sora was just so excited about showing him this world- or more so introducing him to the people he’d met there. It was quite a journey to, what was it called, Eos? He couldn’t imagine it being any better than any other world they went to. Sora was usually more fond of the form change worlds, and he had said that this didn’t have any of that.

He watched Sora debate where to park that would appropriately hide them then slid his eyes to the world itself.

It looked like a ruin more than anything, but Sora assured him they were rebuilding, that all the bad was over now. Riku believed him, how could he not? He was Sora.

He could admit the air was quite nice when he stepped outside the ship, Sora hopping out after him and stretching. He spun to Riku with a grin and held out his hands. Riku laughed and took them.

Sora joined in and pulled Riku along through the ruins of the town- or city? He waved at everyone he passed, and they didn’t seem surprised to see him.

“How many times have you snuck off to this world?” He teased.

Sora laughed brightly, “None that you can prove!” 

Riku laughed along, Sora’s energy was contagious, especially when he was so unabashedly  _ happy.  _

Riku would travel  _ anywhere _ at  _ any time  _ to see that bright happiness.

Then something happened Riku really, truly didn’t expect.

Sora gasped, let go of his hand, and ran to a pile of rubble. Riku knew it wasn’t anything dangerous, but he was curious and concerned anyways.

“Sora?” He asked, tentative.

Sora looked over his shoulder with another grin, “Close your eyes Riku!” 

Riku rose a brow, “Sora I really don’t think th-”

“Please! Just close them! Trust me!”

And really, how could he refuse. He let out a put upon sigh anyways, and closed his eyes. He heard Sora shuffling, then his steps. He felt him come near, but not near enough.

“Okay! Open ‘em!”

Riku couldn’t help a small huff of laughter and opened his eyes.

He met them with a small fox looking creature with a ruby horn on its head. He gasped, and heard Sora do the same.

Something had happened.

He heard a phone chime, but in his head he heard a voice.

“ _ So you’re like me, huh?”  _

Riku stared in shock at the little creature, “W-wha…”

It was a laugh like chimes in the wind, relaxing, “ _ You soothe Sora’s nightmares. A dream eater I think your people call it? I’m glad to meet one of you!”  _

“‘Ku, your eyes are pink!” Sora was confused but elated at once, holding the little creature closer to his chest as he felt drawn to approach Riku.

Riku just raised a hand and cupped Sora’s cheek. 

He heard the soft voice again,  _ “I haven’t seen a connection this strong before. You two must mean a lot to each other. You must have gone through a lot to achieve this form, this ability. I hope I get to see you again Riku!” _

The little creature disappeared between them. Or moreso it hopped from Sora’s arms, and then disappeared, but their eyes were only on each other.

“I...wasn’t expecting that.” Sora breathed, “I just wanted to show you how cute he was.”   
  
Riku laughed and pressed his forehead to Sora’s, “Dork.”

Sora smiled back, eyes closing on their own accord, but Riku kept his eyes open, watching his lashes brush his cheeks, “Yeah, maybe so. But I’m yours.”

“Yeah, you’re mine.”

“Wanna meet another King?”

“You bet.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Nyx bond over the similarities and differences of their islands and cultures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more from Mia! Sorry if i didn't post yesterday! I was awake for more than 24 hours and didn't realize i hadnt posted!
> 
> "But just him and nyx comparing island life. Like do they share techniques(fishing etc)or have similar traditions?"

It was a quiet day, early in the morning. Light barely peeking over the horizon, the world touched by it enough for the people to just be able to see. He hadn’t really expected company, he’d never had any before. On the rare occasions Noct joined, it was because the Kingling hadn’t slept. 

Nyx surely didn’t expect energetic footsteps. He looked up and was met with a generous dose of sunshine. Sora smiled brightly and threw himself down beside Nyx, watching him carefully wrap a lure.

“Mornin’” Sora’s voice wasn’t loud, Nyx had thought he’d shout.

“Mornin’ back sundrop, whatcha doin’ up?” 

Sora hummed and plucked off his shoes, carefully dipping his feet into the chilly waters, “Believe it or not, i’m an early riser. Plus I saw you sneaking away and I wanted to spend time with you.”

Nyx raised an amused brow, “Annoy me more like.”

Sora laughed a soft sound, “Maybe! I dunno i’m just kinda intrigued, I haven’t met many other islanders. I know our islands are so different, but I’m curious about specifics.”

Hmm, Nyx hadn’t expected that, “What did you wanna know?”

Sora shrugged, “I dunno, are you tropical? Do you have a super special fruit that only grows there? How do you fish? Do you have nasty storms?”

Nyx laughed, “We’re not tropical really, we don’t have a super special fruit, and there’s lots of ways to fish. Some use spears, others use nets. We get storms kind of often.”

“What about traditions? I know those braids and beads have to be a part of it. Do you guys have special holidays?”

“You’re right, the tattoos too, it all means different things, but it’s a bit much to share over a quiet morning. As for holidays, we celebrate a lot of solstices and nature days. We thrive off of what Eos provides, so we spend much time celebrating the planet. What about you, sundrop?”

Sora kicked his feet in the water, “we’re tropical, with only one major storm to date, and that was a fluke. We celebrate things pretty basically, all the natural stuff you’d expect, but we have a wedding thing where the couple shares our special fruit. It’s said that if you share a paopu with someone, you’re destined to be in each other's lives. A lot of people take it as romantic declarations. I’d like to one day too. I like to fish with my hands though!”

Nyx’s brow rose at the mention of this paopu fruit, it sounded, well it made sense why Sora was so sappy if that's the kinda legend his island shared, “Show me whatcha got then short stuff.” He gestured widely to the lake before them.

Sora grinned and sunk right in. Nyx watched with amusement, not really expecting the kid to catch anything. But next thing he knew, a fish slapped him in the face.

He sputtered and spit, blinking the water from his eyes as Sora’s laughter registered.

“Oh you’re a  _ brat!” _

Sora laughed harder then splashed Nyx with the cold lake water.

That obviously meant war.

They spent the morning playing in the water and catching fish. Nyx was good with his hands, and Sora had the hand eye coordination to spear 20 fish. 

They lay spread out in the morning sun, hoping to dry off quickly. Nyx won’t hold his breath.

“Y’know, I’ve been talking to Noct about something lately.”

Sora hums and looks to the glaive. (King consort? How does that work?)

“You’ve done a lot for us, but we haven’t done much for you- hey, hey no keep your lips shut i’m talkin’ right now. Even symbolically. I know Noct tried to connect you to the crystal, but that didn’t work. But I've been thinking maybe, well it’s not much but.” He sat up and reached for a pouch he brought, pulling something out and holding it out to Sora, who also sat up and stared in curiosity.

Sora took the package with careful hands, Nyx noticed a small tremor as he carefully unwrapped it.

Sora looked up to him with wide wet eyes, and Nyx smiled.

“We wanted to officially let you into our clan. No one will really know what it means, but I will, and you will. And the people here in the citadel will. You don’t have to accept, of course.”

“No! No I want to! But I don’t know how to wear it!” Sora was almost frantic and Nyx gripped his hands.

“I’ll teach you, relax. We’ll let you practice in Noct’s hair, for now lemme put it in, if you really wanna.”

Sora nodded in excitement and spun in the dirt. Nyx had to card his fingers through a couple tangles, but Sora’s hair was surprisingly easy and soft. He took a couple sections from behind his ear and back of his neck and carefully started to plait. He heart Sora’s sniffles as he tied the strips with the hair strands and slid the bead that matched his and Noct’s into the chestnut hair.

He ruffled it when he was done, “Looks great, kid.”

Sora looked at him with a tear streaked face, “I gotta gift for you too, but it’s for you and Noct actually.

Nyx rose a brow. He hadn’t expected that either.

Sora looked a little shy, then grabbed his own bag pushing the whole thing in his arms.

Nyx’s brows raised even further, and he flipped the bag open. There was something weird and yellow inside and he pulled it out.

It was kinda soft and probably squishy, there were several bright green leaves hanging off of it.

He knew what it was without ever having seen it before, or having heard of it before this day.

“For you and Noct…” Sora’s voice was soft.

“Well, little fighter. You sure do know how to make a situation romantic. What better way to propose to a King of destiny, than a fruit that ties them together.”

“Just invite me to the wedding.”

“Kid, you’ll be the main guest of honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ONE more for mia! (unless they inspire me once again!) it's quite a bit longer and maybe a bit sadder so ;) look forward to it!


	7. Burden the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's stretched too thin, it's been awhile since he had someone like a parent to hold him through the worst of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!!!!!!!!! this is the last one I have for Mia! Which was   
> "Hopefully cuddling with the dads will allow him to finally feel safe to sleep."  
> it came out a LITTLE more angsty than I anticipated! I MIGHT have one more for this series but im not sure if it'll be a part of this drabble series or if ill just make it it's own thing within the series!!

It had honestly been too long. Sora was completely running on empty. The nightmares were bad again, and he woke before Riku would feel the pull. It was just- it was always just quick jabs. Sora had learned quickly to wake up first. He sat up and swayed. Oh it had been much too long since he’d had a good night's rest if he was swaying while sitting down. 

He blearily looked around his room but nothing caught his eye. He let out a small sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes until he saw stars. He blinked them away and it took much too many to get them all to go away. He couldn’t do this- he couldn’t be here. His breathing picked up and he gripped his chest, slipping his feet into whatever shoes he felt and pulling a coat or sweater or  _ something  _ as he rushed out of the room- out of the towers or whatever he could call this place. His eyes burned and he swayed as he ran. Only prior experience kept him from running into walls and waking everyone up. 

His breath hitched in his throat and he threw himself into the gummiship. There wasn’t a thought in his head- just  _ get out get out get out _ . He hoped the sound of the engines wouldn’t wake anyone up but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It hurt to not care but he had to  _ go _ .

He didn’t know where he was going, he just  _ went _ .

He couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised when he landed in a newly lush garden. The sun was up though and he finally got a look at what he’d grabbed. They weren’t even his shoes and it wasn’t his coat. That did it, really. A sob tore loose from his chest and he buried his face in the sweater. Of course, of course it was Riku’s. Just another reminder that he was  _ failing them. _

He didn’t know how long it took for a knock on the Gummiship door to startle him. He choked and jumped, falling from the pilot's seat, hands gripping the sweater so hard his fists were white and ached as he unpried his fingers. He sucked in a breath and wiped his cheeks with his bare arms. He felt a bolt of fear strike through him, what had he been thinking? He should go, he should really leave.

“Sora? That you?” It was Nyx.

Sora’s heart lurched. Oh  _ no  _ what would an  _ actual hero _ think when he saw him like  _ this. _ He was panicking, he couldn’t feel his hands anymore.

“Hey, let me in, alright?” His voice was soft and Sora couldn’t move. What did he do? He couldn’t let him in- but then he heard the whooshing of the door and the sound of boots on the deck. 

He looked to his hand with shock and maybe a little horror. He had let him in. He pulled his knees close and buried his face in the sweater on his knees. His head was spinning.

He couldn’t hear or see or feel anything. He tried to make himself small- smaller than he already was. He didn’t hear the heavy footfalls, he didn’t feel the whoosh of air as the Hero of the Kingsglaive crouched before him. He could barely make out that the other was talking. 

It was a snap that jerked his head from the sweater and startled the ringing in his ears to a deafening halt. 

He saw Nyx- saw his face twist into concern and hurt and all the things he didn’t want to see. Everything but pity or disgust. 

“Oh, Sora…” His voice was softer than Sora’d ever heard and that broke him down again.

His breath hitched, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why i’m here.”

“I do,” Nyx cut him off, his voice strong and eyes determined, “come ‘ere sundrop.”

He held his arms open, giving Sora the choice on if he wanted to be touched or not. He did though. He really did. 

Another sob broke through and he stumbled into Nyx’s arms. He was so weak, so tired. His eyes kept leaking and the sounds that kept ripping out of him were making him sick. How long had it been since he’d even had the stomach to eat? What day was it?

Nyx held him though, he carded his fingers through Sora’s wild spikes. He didn’t shush him or anything, just let him cry. Let him press a wet face and damp spots into his pristine outfit. (Sora didn’t know if it was- he just assumed. He still hadn’t really seen the other yet.)

Eventually he ran out of tears, and his body ran out of strength. He slumped against Nyx’s chest but he was still conscious. Just exhausted.

“Can I take you into the Citadel?” Nyx’s voice was still quiet.

Sora gave a small, weak nod. Barely a jerk of a movement. He felt himself get lifted and saw bare feet. It felt like he was moving through air, like he wasn’t even really in his body anymore. He must have looked a mess. He couldn’t even move his head enough to see if he’d done a halfway decent parking job. 

The sweater was still wrapped in his hands.

Somewhere between the Gummiship and the main room where Noct and his friends liked to greet people, Sora had blacked out or just blinked really long. 

“Nyx what was the com-i _ s that Sora?! Is he alright?!”  _ He couldn’t make out whose voice it was, but it was familiar and that’s that mattered. 

“He’s just a little under the weather,” Nyx gave a gentle jostle and Sora picked his head up, forcing a smile on his face. 

He must have looked horrible, he saw his friends' faces screwed up in concern.

Ignis was about to probably go off on a tangent and give advice on what Sora would need, but Nyx stopped it in its tracks, “I think he just needs a nap, Noct wanna help me out?” Sora saw Ignis, Gladio and Prompto’s lips thin and he watched them all force their concern down and go back to whatever he had interrupted.

“‘M okay guys, promise.” Oh dear, is that what he sounded like? Was that him?

Gladio waved a hand, “Just go take a nap.” He was clearly concerned and trying to brush it off like he didn’t care but Sora felt a smile on his mouth.

Noctis brushed a hand through his hair, and Sora leaned into it. The hand trailed to Nyx’s shoulder and Noctis led him through the hallways. Sora didn’t pay attention to where.

He must have blinked really long again because before he knew it Nyx was knelt on a plush bed and settlin ghim down. Sora panicked and gripped tightly to his uniform.   
  
“It’s okay little spitfire, we’re here.” Nyx carefully unpried his fingers and he was deposited into Noctis’ embrace. 

“What happened, little sunstar?” His voice was soft and Sora leaned into him as Nyx lost the uniform jacket and slipped in beside them. Sora felt safer than he had in awhile between the two.

“‘S nothin’” His words were slurring and he focused harder, “just a little bit of insomnia or something. I’ll get over it.”

“Nice try,” Nyx flicked his forehead lightly, “but we’re pretty well versed in what sleepless nights by nightmare look like.”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Noctis said and began carding his fingers through Sora’s hair, untangling knots and soothing him. He felt tension he didn’t know he was holding leave him.

“Dunno…”why lie? “It’s...a lot. I’ve been...at this for awhile and it was easy to ignore. I had a mission, I had things to do. I could pass out for a few hours and keep on truckin’. But now that things are kinda settled, and I have my friends back and things are generally safe...I dunno my stupid brain keeps reminding me of everything, and then latching on to ‘what if’s and...just..uh, fears i’ve had for awhile…” Maybe not completely honest.

He felt more than heard Noctis hum, but he didn’t say anything.

“I dont...want to be a burden…” He felt tears welling up again and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He felt Nyx shift closer. He thought he was gonna try and pull his hands away, instead the other just started gathering bits of his hair. It startled him to blink big wet eyes at him. He didn’t say anything, only smiled.

It was...well it was really nice, Noctis petting him and Nyx doing...whatever it was he was doing.

His eyes drooped a bit, blinking back to real consciousness as Noctis shifted and the sound of something round rolling came. It was too quiet to really bother him. He watched Noctis hand something off to Nyx, then a few tugs on his hair and then something soft tickled his shoulder.

He jolted slightly and looked, or tried to. It moved with him. “Wha…?”

He felt a hand gently stroke the back of his head, fingertips stroking the shell of his ear and he felt the tickling feeling again.

“It’s for protection.” Nyx said softly, giving it a little pull, then he pulled on a small braid behind his own ear and Sora’s heart jumped. “It’s for warriors of my clan, and you already agreed to that, remember?” 

His smile was soft and getting blurry. Nyx gave a soft laugh and gathered both him and Noctis up in his arms, “Sleep little warrior, if we can’t protect your dreams, if you won’t let us, then let my gods do it. Let my clan hold you tight and safe. You’re no burden on those already passed.” 

He felt tears leak from his eyes as he held to Nyx tightly. He didn’t sleep immediately, he listened to the two talk, to their humming and benign conversation. But it soothed his heart. He wouldn’t burden them by sleeping.

And like Nyx said, he can’t burden the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yall think! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3 i'll try to post one a day for what i have (maybe about 5?)


End file.
